2 Reasons Why Jac Should Be Jealous
by CassidyTVNut
Summary: A face from Joseph's past is coming to work at Holby City Hospital. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

2 Reasons Why Jac Should Be Jealous

**1. Joseph lived next door to a girl called Alyssa and her family. He grew up with her and they were very close. When they were both at university they became a couple and were together for 2 years before splitting up. She has been one of his closest friends since then.**

**2. Alyssa's moving to Holby to work at the hospital, as a GS Consultant, the position that Jac was dying to get.**

_Dedicated to Woody2792, because she's amazing. The character Alyssa is based on her :)_

Alyssa wandered into the reception of Holby City Hospital, slightly bewildered about where she was going. So much had changed around where she grew up, even the hospital looked completely different.

She rubbed her eyes slightly and yawned, deciding that a cup of coffee would be the ultimate pick me up. But then again, coffee from a vending machine that tasted like motor oil was far from her acquired tastes. She began to assess in her mind how badly she needed the caffeine, was the need urgent enough to consume that rubbish they attempt to pass off as coffee?

As she turned the corner, she found the answer to her prayers. A coffee shop. Finally, someone had taken the initiative to put one of those in the hospital. Forget the patients, this establishment was made for the doctors. Wards run on coffee, words of wisdom from her old professor at Cambridge. At long last there was a decent cup of coffee to be found in a hospital. Her energy levels sang at the thought of a nice, hot latte with a little sugar, bursting with caffeine goodness.

She ordered her coffee to takeaway, not wanting to be late for her first day at her new job. It was a long time coming, this job. She'd travelled almost everywhere, worked almost everywhere, all over the world and up and down the country, and finally she was back in Holby, where everything started.

As she was about to head for the lifts, her phone rang. Noticing that it was Millie, she picked up the phone and said, 'Hey Mills, are you okay? Ah good, you found the school okay then? Brilliant. I'm at the hospital now, just about to find Keller Ward. No, no sign of him yet, but I guess it won't be long. I'll go look for him when I have a break if I don't bump into him beforehand. Have a good day at school, love you.'

Hanging up the phone, she took her coffee and headed for the lifts. As the doors shut, she noticed a man standing beside her. He was average height, had skin the colour of weak coffee, hair the colour of blackest coal and an aura of arrogance about him. He looked like he knew where he was going.

'Excuse me,' she said politely, catching his attention. 'Could you tell me what floor Keller Ward is on?'

'Yeah, it's on the fifth floor. Could I ask what your business there is?' he asked, intrigued by the way she was dressed. He assumed that she was heading there to work, therefore he'd have to let her know a few things, i.e. he was in charge. But she could just be a patients relative.

'It's my first day working there as a consultant,' she replied;

'You're Alyssa Daniels then?' he asked.

'How did you know?' she replied.

'I'm Michael Spence, the other GS Consultant,' he said, offering out his hand.

She shook it, and said, 'I've heard about you. I've only dealt with Mr Griffin though.'

As the doors opened, Michael said, 'Well, Miss Daniels, Mr Griffin is on leave due to his illness, but if you'll follow me, I'll take you to your office, which you'll share with me. Welcome to Keller.'

**More to come, I just wanted to stop it there as it seemed like a good introduction to Alyssa. Hope you liked it, and especially hope that my part time ninja, part time muse enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

2 Reasons Why Jac Should Be Jealous

**1. Joseph lived next door to a girl called Alyssa and her family. He grew up with her and they were very close. When they were both at university they became a couple and were together for 2 years before splitting up. She has been one of his closest friends since then.**

**2. Alyssa's moving to Holby to work at the hospital, as a GS Consultant, the position that Jac was dying to get.**

_As the doors opened, Michael said, 'Well, Miss Daniels, Mr Griffin is on leave due to his illness, but if you'll follow me, I'll take you to your office, which you'll share with me. Welcome to Keller.'_

Alyssa followed Michael into the office and sat down, her eyes taking in the décor and general atmosphere. She smiled. She could see herself working well here, even though Michael Spence seemed to be a self-important, arrogant specimen of a human being.

She noticed some African style beads and several photographs on the desk that she assumed to be hers.

'Are these meant to be here?' she asked, indicating the offending items on her desk to Michael.

'Oh, they're Ric's, he must have forgotten to pack up his things,' said Michael, crossing the room to have a look. 'Yeah, that's it, they're all his. Want some help packing them up?'

'No it's fine,' stated Alyssa, picking up a box and beginning to pack them away. Her fingers glazed over a picture, of 2 men and a woman in what seemed to be a desert type place, Africa perhaps, it would explain the beads.

'Is this Mr Griffin?' she asked, pointing to one of the men in the photo.

'No,' said Michael, looking over at the picture. 'That's Percival Durant, nicknamed Abra, it means troublemaker. He and Ric were close friends, worked together in Ghana, that's where the photo was taken. That's Ric,' he said, pointing to him in the photograph.

'Who's the woman?' she asked, noting that the female in the photo had her arms around Ric and a lovesick daze in her eyes. 'Ric's girlfriend?'

'I don't know much about them, it was before my time, but I can tell you her name and a bit about her. Her name was Diane Lloyd,' said Michael.

'Was?' asked Alyssa.

'She died unfortunately, about 2 or 3 years ago?' said Michael. 'She was a messed up lady, drove her car onto a trainline and was hit by a train carrying freight. Dead on impact.'

'That's a shame,' said Alyssa, studying Diane's looks. 'She's pretty, and from this picture she was clearly devoted to Ric.'

'Yeah,' said Michael. 'There was always something between them apparently. They were engaged when she was in medical school, but something happened. I don't know what, but they were always close. Case of bad timing I guess.'

'I guess so,' replied Alyssa, quietly packing up the rest of Ric's desk and placing the box on the floor. 'Could you give this to Ric?'

'Sure thing,' replied Michael. 'I'll ask Annalise to pass it on.'

Alyssa decided not to ask who Annalise was given that it seemed to cause Michael disturbance, for he had a look of anger on his face as he said her name. Probably an ex wife, she mused.

'Listen,' said Michael. 'I've got a lot of things to see to on AAU, so I'll be holed up in there doing the boring insignificant being consultant drivel. But don't feel like you have to jump straight into the heavy stuff. Look around, get to know people and get comfortable. Don't be in a rush.'

'Thanks Michael,' she said, getting out of her chair and leaving the room.

She walked past a woman with auburn hair and pale skin. Something about her eyes alerted Alyssa, for she could see pain behind them. Her eyes diverted to the woman's ID badge. Jac Naylor, Senior Registrar.

'Are you the new consultant?' asked Jac through gritted teeth.

'Yes,' said Alyssa. 'Alyssa Daniels.'

'Jac Naylor,' she replied, shaking her hand.

'I've been asked by Michael to get to know people and to get comfortable here on Keller, getting familiar and such. Could you introduce me to everyone?' asked Sarah, feeling rather pathetic that she felt so nervous that she didn't feel brave enough to do it herself.

'Of course, Alyssa,' said Jac. 'If you'll follow me.'

As they walked along the corridor, Joseph passed them.

'Ahh Joseph,' said Jac. 'Could I have a word?'

'I don't have time, especially not for you,' said Joseph spitefully.

'I'd recognise those dulcet tones anywhere,' said Alyssa from behind Jac, revealing herself. 'Well Joe, you have not changed one bit.'

'It seems you haven't either Ally,' he replied, pulling her into a close hug and kissing her cheek. 'It's been too long.'

'Far too long,' agreed Alyssa.

'Ally,' repeated Jac. 'You know each other?'

'We grew up next door to each other,' said Alyssa. 'Our parents are very good friends. I was ever so sorry to hear about your father Joe. I would've come to the funeral but I was in Lesotho on an aid project.'

'It's fine Ally,' he replied. 'We understood. You did know that you meant an awful lot to my father didn't you? He thought of you as a daughter.'

'He wanted me as a daughter Joe, or don't you remember?' replied Alyssa teasingly.

'Father did tell me about how he hoped for us to marry,' admitted Joseph. 'I did put him straight that we were only friends and had no plans to get back together.'

'I'll just leave you two to it, I've got patients to see,' said Jac, sliding out of their conversation and departing back down the corridor.

'So they were together,' she said to herself. 'And she's back. I'll have to keep an eye on the situation, and her.'

Alyssa looked down the corridor at Jac's retreating figure.

'What's with Jac?' asked Alyssa. 'As soon as we mentioned about what your father wanted for us, she just left. Envy?'

'Who knows,' replied Joseph. 'We used to be a couple, but it's complicated.'

'Looks like I've missed a lot,' remarked Alyssa.

'You have no idea,' said Joseph. 'How long have you got?'

'As long as is needed,' replied Alyssa with a warm smile. 'My office?'

'Won't Michael be in there?' asked Joseph.

'He's on AAU,' she replied. 'And not too happy about it.'

'He's American,' said Joseph. 'They've always got the ump about something.'


	3. Chapter 3

2 Reasons Why Jac Should Be Jealous

**1. Joseph lived next door to a girl called Alyssa and her family. He grew up with her and they were very close. When they were both at university they became a couple and were together for 2 years before splitting up. She has been one of his closest friends since then.**

**2. Alyssa's moving to Holby to work at the hospital, as a GS Consultant, the position that Jac was dying to get.**

'_Looks like I've missed a lot,' remarked Alyssa. _

'_You have no idea,' said Joseph. 'How long have you got?'_

'_As long as is needed,' replied Alyssa with a warm smile. 'My office?'_

'_Won't Michael be in there?' asked Joseph._

'_He's on AAU,' she replied. 'And not too happy about it.'_

'_He's American,' said Joseph. 'They've always got the ump about something.'_

'No doubt you're right Joseph,' said Alyssa, taking the lead in walking to the office, Joseph only just behind her.

Once Joseph was in, he shut the door and took a seat on the sofa next to Alyssa.

'So,' said Alyssa quietly. 'Tell me everything.'

'I don't think I can,' said Joseph quietly. 'I don't feel comfortable talking to my ex-girlfriend about another ex-girlfriend of mine, it's weird. So much has happened Lyss, so much.'

'Joe,' she said, taking his hand and squeezing it softly in reassurance. 'We've told each other everything since we were old enough to have secrets, we've confided everything in each other from the very beginning. We were together for 1 year, we've been friends for far much longer. After we broke up, you still confided in me, what's changed?'

'I don't really trust women anymore,' said Joseph after a moment's thought and hesitation. 'When I do, when I open up, they hurt me.'

'Oh Joseph,' she said, hugging him close. 'You know I'll never hurt you. Even our split was amicable, we just preferred being friends. I trust you with every fibre of my being, and I hope you feel the same way.'

'I do Ally, I do,' he said. 'But it's been so long since we've spoken, so much has happened. Where do I start?'

'Start when you came to work here,' said Alyssa after giving it some thought. 'That's when we really lost touch.'

'I only really got the job because of father,' said Joseph. 'Connie only hired both me and the other applicant because of who I was; who my father was. But I was happy to have the job. Jac started about the same time as me on Keller. She was so ambitious, so ruthless, yet I was drawn to her. Honestly Ally, there was something about her.'

'She's pretty,' remarked Alyssa. 'But I do understand what you mean; there's something that drew me to her as well, although not in the same way as you were drawn to her. There's pain behind her eyes, something she's hiding.'

'I always did get that impression,' said Joseph. 'But I never did find out the full extent. I know she was a foster care child, and had a lot of issues with her mum, but I can't say that I know much more.'

'Anyway,' said Alyssa. 'Tell me how you and Jac started becoming an item.'

'We worked together,' said Joseph. 'She was nice to me, we got on well. One day, she suggested that we pretended to be an item. I'm not sure why, but no doubt it was so that she could impress my father. But then it stopped being for those reasons, it stopped being a front we presented, and we became a proper couple.'

'What went wrong?' asked Alyssa.

'She slept with someone else,' said Joseph with a pained expression on her face. 'Her career wasn't being progressed fast enough for her liking, so she slept with someone else who could give her what she wanted quicker.'

'Who?' asked Alyssa, intrigued, and alarmed that Jac would've hurt Joseph like that.

'My father,' declared Joseph. 'My girlfriend slept with my father.'

'Oh God,' said Alyssa in horror, bringing her hands to her mouth in shock. 'How could your father do that to your mother? How could Jac do that to you?'

'The former? The lust of an old man past his peak when a younger, attractive woman takes an interest in him. And the latter; pure unadulterated ambition,' replied Joseph.

'Did he die soon after?' asked Alyssa.

Joseph nodded. 'Jac showed up at the funeral and made a scene, we spent the next few weeks giving each other the cold shoulder, arguing and hitting each other. It's just gone from there really; I don't have time for someone who will throw away a relationship with someone she cared about and who cared about her for ambition.'

'So your relationship ended there?' asked Alyssa.

'Sort of,' said Joseph. 'I started seeing Faye, who I then got engaged to. But I got drunk and spent the night with Jac. She tried to make me think she was pregnant afterwards. She wasn't, but it made me realise that she hadn't changed.'

'You married Faye?' asked Alyssa.

'I did,' said Joseph. 'She's due to have our son any day now.'

'That's great news,' said Alyssa.

'Not really,' replied Joseph. 'She kissed my best man on our wedding day, never found out until recently, and we split. She got together with Linden, and Faye found out she was pregnant. Turned out that I was the father, then Linden and Faye split up and soon after, he was killed. Faye's been off the rails ever since; they've decided to section her.'

'Oh God,' replied Alyssa.

'Yeah,' replied Joseph. 'Not how I envisioned becoming a father. Anyway, you've heard about what's wrong with my life, how has yours been?'

'Good,' replied Alyssa. 'A lot of moving around and working on aid projects, but that had to stop, and so I'm back here.'

'Why did it have to stop?' asked Joseph.

'In a word, Kyle,' replied Alyssa quietly.

'Oh God, what has he done?' asked Joseph, knowing what Alyssa's brother was like.

'He got a woman pregnant, and didn't want to take responsibility. He moved away to Australia to escape being a father to Millie, my niece. Instead of him paying for Millie and taking responsibility for her, I did. She stayed living with her mum, until 3 years ago.'

'What happened?' asked Joseph.

'She died,' said Alyssa. 'It's sad really, she was so young. Millie was only 8. When I found out, I moved back to England and became her legal guardian.'

'So Millie's 11 now?' asked Joseph.

'Yeah,' replied Alyssa. 'I wanted to move back to Holby so she could start Secondary School at our old stomping ground.'

'Ah, the academy,' said Joseph. 'She's not boarding though, is she?'

'Oh God no,' replied Alyssa. 'I hated boarding there, and I know you did too.'

'Worst time of my life,' he agreed.

As they sat on the sofa and chatted, Joseph's pager began to beep.

'That will be Connie wondering where I am,' said Joseph, checking it. 'And so it is. I'll have to get back to Darwin. Why don't you come with me? You can meet the others.'

'That'd be nice,' replied Alyssa. 'You can tell me a little bit about them on the way.'


	4. Chapter 4

2 Reasons Why Jac Should Be Jealous

**1. Joseph lived next door to a girl called Alyssa and her family. He grew up with her and they were very close. When they were both at university they became a couple and were together for 2 years before splitting up. She has been one of his closest friends since then.**

**2. Alyssa's moving to Holby to work at the hospital, as a GS Consultant, the position that Jac was dying to get.**

Sorry for my absentness in the fanfiction world, I've been working on my NaNoWriMo novel since the beginning of November, I'm at 38,270 words at the moment, and still going :D

_As they sat on the sofa and chatted, Joseph's pager began to beep._

'_That will be Connie wondering where I am,' said Joseph, checking it. 'And so it is. I'll have to get back to Darwin. Why don't you come with me? You can meet the others.'_

'_That'd be nice,' replied Alyssa. 'You can tell me a little bit about them on the way.'_

Walking down the corridor close to Joseph, Alyssa said, 'So tell me about this Connie. Is she your boss?'

'Oh yes,' replied Joseph. 'And she loves to remind her subordinates about that fact. She's harsh but fair I guess, seems like a bit of an ice queen, but she has a heart. She has a 4 year old daughter called Grace fathered by one of our colleagues who has since moved away, and as far as I know she's not seeing anyone. She's generally okay, very ambitious though, she's the joint director of surgery at present.'

'Sounds impressive,' said Alyssa. 'All power to her, she sounds like she's good at playing at being one of the boys.'

'Oh she does,' said Joseph with a smirk.

'Has she sunk her claws into you yet?' asked Alyssa with a wink.

'God no,' said Joseph, rolling his eyes. 'She had a relationship with Sam, her registrar, Grace's father, and a relationship with Greg, her current registrar.'

'Sounds like she enjoys pushing her power around,' said Alyssa. 'How old is she?'

'Hard to say really,' said Joseph. 'We know when her birthday is, but she never tells us her actual age. Our guess is around 40, but we could be wrong. She likes that air of mystery I guess.'

'Ah she's a cougar then,' remarked Alyssa, realising that she needed to explain more as she glimpsed Joseph's confused expression. 'A cougar is a woman who likes toy boys.'

'Right…' said Joseph.

'Anyway,' said Alyssa. 'Tell me about Connie's registrar at the moment. Greg did you say?'

'Ah yes, Greg,' said Joseph. 'Sometimes I feel like I resent him, he's had the advantage of being Connie's favourite and she tends to include him more, Elliot too. I tend to be pushed aside. He's a typical Ladies man, a typical Irish charmer. He has what he defines as a 'bit of a bromance' going with Oliver Valentine, the F2.'

'Sounds like a fun kind of guy,' said Alyssa with a smile. 'Don't worry, I'll resist his charms.'

'It's whether he'll be able to resist yours that concern me,' replied Joseph.

'I will take that as a compliment,' she retorted.

'It was meant as one,' said Joseph. 'Ah, I should probably tell you about Elliot. He is the father I longed for, the father that my father never was. I envy his children, they're so lucky to have him. I'm lucky to have him as my mentor. I can only describe him as a big, cuddly, bumbling and extremely talented surgeon who knows every piece of food related humour in the world. I don't think he intends to be so funny, but you can't help but laugh at him.'

'Married?' asked Alyssa.

'He's a widower,' said Joseph sadly. 'His wife Gina had Motor Neurone Disease.'

'Ohhh,' said Alyssa, bowing her head slightly. 'Is that what she died of?'

'Technically no,' said Joseph. 'She went to an assisted suicide clinic in Switzerland with Connie. Elliot joined them at the last minute.'

'Oh gosh,' replied Alyssa, gasping. 'She must have been in so much pain, but why did Connie go with her?'

'They were friends, close friends,' said Joseph. 'Through Elliot they spent a lot of time together, and Gina wore Connie down. Connie must have really cared though to sacrifice her moral thoughts to help Gina. I really felt for her.'

'I can imagine,' said Alyssa. 'So Connie and Elliot are close?'

'Very much so,' replied Joseph. 'They've been called platonic soul mates. They both went through bad periods in life, and the other was there for them. There was the Switzerland situation, and the premature birth and almost death of Connie's daughter. They were sort of forced together, and now they're close. Last time I heard, he spent Christmas with her.'

'Will they ever get together?' asked Alyssa with a wink.

'Once you meet the two of them, you will understand what is so hilarious about that statement,' said Joseph. 'Believe me, you'll understand when you see Connie and Elliot separately as well as together.'

'I'll have to trust you on that one,' said Alyssa. 'So, how are you planning on introducing me? Ex-girlfriend? Best friend? Old school friend? Friend of the family?'

'Pretty much everything apart from the ex-girlfriend part, they'll tease me,' said Joseph. 'Either that or they'll be jealous.'

'I like the sound of that,' said Alyssa, reaching the lift and pressing the button. 'Well Mr Byrne, take me to your leader.'


	5. Chapter 5

2 Reasons Why Jac Should Be Jealous

**1. Joseph lived next door to a girl called Alyssa and her family. He grew up with her and they were very close. When they were both at university they became a couple and were together for 2 years before splitting up. She has been one of his closest friends since then.**

**2. Alyssa's moving to Holby to work at the hospital, as a GS Consultant, the position that Jac was dying to get.**

Sorry for my absentness in the fanfiction world, during November I was writing my NaNoWriMo novel, which I finished, very pleased about that. And during December I've been revising for my exams, which I have in a few days. A-Levels are hectic times, so please bear with me, I haven't forgotten about fanfiction. Once my exams are over, with a bit of luck I'll be posting more often like I usually do. Thank you for reading :)

_'I'll have to trust you on that one,' said Alyssa. 'So, how are you planning on introducing me? Ex-girlfriend? Best friend? Old school friend? Friend of the family?'_

_'Pretty much everything apart from the ex-girlfriend part, they'll tease me,' said Joseph. 'Either that or they'll be jealous.'_

_'I like the sound of that,' said Alyssa, reaching the lift and pressing the button. 'Well Mr Byrne, take me to your leader.'_

The lift doors opened to Darwin, and Joseph and Alyssa stepped out.

'Lead the way,' said Alyssa, following Joseph around the corner to the main hub of the ward, hustling and bustling with staff.

'Well,' said Joseph, opening up his hands in a welcoming gesture. 'This is Darwin, nicknamed Beauchamp's Baby.'

'I like Mrs Beauchamp a lot already,' remarked Alyssa, in awe of the general atmosphere the ward possessed, and the aroma it radiated, the aroma of success. 'And I haven't met the woman.'

'Look no further,' said Joseph, indicating Connie walking down the corridor. 'Connie, may I introduce to you Alyssa Daniels, the new consultant on Keller. Alyssa, this is Connie Beauchamp, who as you know needs no introduction.'

'Such a charmer Joseph,' said Connie with a bemused tone. Extending her hand to Alyssa, she said, 'Pleasure to meet you.'

'The pleasure is all mine Mrs Beauchamp,' replied Alyssa, shaking her hand. 'I only know what Joe has told me about you, all good things by the way, and I'm severely inspired as well as impressed.'

'Joe?' asked Connie. 'On nickname terms already?'

'Actually, Connie, Alyssa and I have known each other since we were children,' pointed out Joseph. 'We lived next door to each other.'

'How charming,' remarked Connie. 'So you grew up together?'

'Yes we did,' replied Alyssa. 'Same primary school and we boarded at the Academy together. We even attended Cambridge together.'

'It's nice to see that the old boys network can apply to women,' said Connie. 'I know so little of you, yet I am impressed. Why waste your time with GS? You'd make a fine CT surgeon.'

'I can't lie, I have benefitted from the old boys network,' admitted Alyssa. 'But I like to be appointed for jobs on merit, so I usually keep things quiet. And thank you for the compliment, I am actually qualified for both GS and CT, so I go where the feeling takes me.'

'I like her Joseph,' said Connie, looking to him. 'I approve very strongly. Would've liked a female registrar, but I'm stuck with the boys.'

'Nothing wrong with that,' said Alyssa suggestively.

'Not at all,' replied Connie. 'Don't worry, I haven't trodden on your territory.'

'Territory?' asked Joseph, intrigued.

'Thought it was obvious, never mind,' said Connie dismissively, realising she may have stuck her foot well and truly in her mouth.

'Obvious that?' asked Joseph, pushing for more information.

'That you two are or at some point have been a couple,' replied Connie. 'Just a thought.'

'The right thought,' said Alyssa. '2 years during university, decided it wasn't for us and we're still the best of friends.'

'Let's get on to seeing Mr Hope Alyssa,' said Joseph, attempting to manoeuvre Alyssa away from Connie.

'I think we've embarrassed him,' said Alyssa. 'It was nice meeting you Mrs Beauchamp.'

'Please, call me Connie,' she replied.

'Connie,' said Alyssa. 'I better get going before Joe dies of embarrassment.'

As they departed down the corridor, Joseph said, 'Is my face red?'

Peering at him, Alyssa judged, 'Yes.'

'Thought so,' he replied. 'Let's see if we can find Elliot in his office.'

She followed him through the ward, bumping into Greg on the way.

'Well hi there,' said Greg with his charming Irish accent. 'I'm Greg Douglas, Registrar. And you, well, you are stunning. What's your name?'

'Alyssa Daniels,' she replied. 'GS consultant.'

'Well Alyssa Daniels,' he replied. 'Could I take you out for a drink tonight?'

'No,' she said plainly.

'Any particular reason why?' he asked.

'I hear you have a bromance going with an F2, wouldn't want to spoil that now. And I've heard you've banged your boss. Great woman, just met her. Thought she had better taste though,' said Alyssa sharply.

'Ouch,' said Greg as Joseph laughed.

As Greg walked away with his tail between his legs, Joseph, trying desperately to hold back maniacal laughter said, 'I've never seen Greg put so firmly in his place before, that was a class act.'

'You know me Joe,' she replied. 'Never been one for an arrogant ladies man. Can smell them a mile off, and am usually very brutal with them. Why do you think I took an immediate dislike to Michael Spence?'

'The more I think about it,' said Joseph. 'The more you are well and truly like Connie.'

'That's not such a bad thing,' replied Alyssa. 'She's an inspiration to female doormats everywhere and an icon for dominant women. How about this Mr Hope then?'

'Not sure, I'll ask Oliver,' said Joseph, seeing the young F2 wander down the corridor looking like a lost puppy, as all F2's seemed to do. 'Oliver!'

'Yeah?' he asked.

'Is Mr Hope in theatre?' asked Joseph.

'Yup,' replied Oliver. 'Valve replacement, messy stuff. I was assisting but then he kicked me out. Think he's in a bad mood.'

'Ahh,' said Joseph. 'Well Lyss, we're going to have to wait until he's sufficiently calm to meet the legend known as Elliot Hope. He's not the best company when in a mood.'


	6. Chapter 6

2 Reasons Why Jac Should Be Jealous

**1. Joseph lived next door to a girl called Alyssa and her family. He grew up with her and they were very close. When they were both at university they became a couple and were together for 2 years before splitting up. She has been one of his closest friends since then.**

**2. Alyssa's moving to Holby to work at the hospital, as a GS Consultant, the position that Jac was dying to get.**

Sorry for my absentness in the fanfiction world, during November I was writing my NaNoWriMo novel, which I finished, very pleased about that. And during December I've been revising for my exams, which I had a few days ago. A-Levels are hectic times, so please bear with me, I haven't forgotten about fanfiction. My exams are now over, but the world load is still severe, so I'll post when I can.

_As Greg walked away with his tail between his legs, Joseph, trying desperately to hold back maniacal laughter said, 'I've never seen Greg put so firmly in his place before, that was a class act.'_

_'You know me Joe,' she replied. 'Never been one for an arrogant ladies man. Can smell them a mile off, and am usually very brutal with them. Why do you think I took an immediate dislike to Michael Spence?'_

_'The more I think about it,' said Joseph. 'The more you are well and truly like Connie.'_

_'That's not such a bad thing,' replied Alyssa. 'She's an inspiration to female doormats everywhere and an icon for dominant women. How about this Mr Hope then?'_

'It'll have to wait then,' said Alyssa as she heard her pager go off. Checking it, she said, 'Pagers have the best and worst sense of timing. This time it's good. GS complications in Connie's patient, I'm needed in theatre.'

'Enjoy it,' said Joseph in reply. 'You're about to see the master at work.'

'I am truly in awe,' replied Alyssa, placing her hand over her heart.

As Alyssa left, Joseph chuckled slightly and said to himself, 'There's going to be a lot of oestrogen in that theatre. God help whichever anaesthetist is stuck with them.'

'I heard that,' called out Alyssa from her position 10 feet ahead of him.

'Always had supersonic hearing,' he muttered to himself.

'I heard that too,' she said, causing Joseph to smirk and depart in the opposite direction.

He continued to walk, almost in a daze down the corridor. He was perplexed that Alyssa was back in his life after so many years of absence, and how her appointment came as a total surprise to him. He was glad to have her back, yet the feelings he felt towards her when they were younger began to be awakened again. They were better as friends, they always were. So why was he still attracted to her?

His thoughts were broken by Jac waving her hands in front of his face.

'Hello, Joseph,' she said as he came back to reality from the world of his thoughts. 'I really did need to speak to you earlier.'

'Not now,' he said, dismissing her and continuing to walk down the corridor, not even sure where he wanted to be going.

In theatre, Alyssa scrubbed her hands with soap next to Connie, who also vigorously cleaned her own hands. Hitting the taps shut with her elbows, Connie said, 'First day and you find yourself in theatre with me. You must be petrified.'

'Not at all,' replied Alyssa. 'I was overjoyed. Working with Connie Beauchamp on my first day? No higher joy.'

'I'm flattered,' said Connie. 'Were you with Joseph when you got the page?'

'Yes I was,' replied Alyssa. 'He found it rather funny that we were going to be operating together. He said, and I quote 'There's going to be a lot of oestrogen in that theatre. God help whichever anaesthetist is stuck with them.''

'Well,' said Connie, taking a scalpel and making the opening incision. 'Poor Mr Rose.'

'I can handle an oestrogen filled theatre,' responded Paul Rose from his seat, casting a wink at Connie.

Stifling a grin, Connie said, 'Make the most of it, it never usually happens. Too much testosterone in medicine, that's what I've always said. Naturally Paul you don't count, you're one of the girls.'

'I'm wounded,' said Paul dramatically, placing his hand over his heart and pouting slightly.

'You know I don't mean it,' she replied.

As the procedure continued, Paul said, 'At least you didn't have Keith Greene.'

Connie groaned. 'That man.'

'What's he like?' asked Alyssa, observing as Connie made a suture.

'Pompous, up himself, self-important geek in glasses,' said Connie calmly.

'Don't forget hit with the ladies, or so he thinks,' added Paul.

'There's only one hit with the ladies anaesthetist,' said Connie, looking up from the patient's chest cavity. 'I hear that since your divorce you've got a new lady on the go.'

'Your sources are very accurate Connie,' he replied. 'I am seeing a new woman, and it's going rather well. I have high hopes.'

'All sounds rather promising doesn't it Alyssa?' asked Connie.

'Indeed,' she replied, not missing out on the signs the two of them were giving out. Alyssa knew it. They were dating and bantering, Connie teasing Paul into giving information away about his new woman, very obviously her. It can't have been going on for very long, the signs were very overt.

'So Paul….' Said Connie, reaching her hand out for suction and using it to make the cavity easier to see into. 'This woman, older or younger?'

'A few years younger,' said Paul. 'She's divorced too.'

'Children?' asked Connie.

'One,' replied Paul. 'A beautiful little girl. We get on well.'

'She sounds like a right catch,' said Connie, finishing up with a suture.

'Oh believe me, she knows the effect she has on me,' replied Paul, swallowing a gulp.

'Intriguing,' said Connie. 'I'm sorry to have wasted your time Ms Daniels, it appears Mr Jones' GS condition wasn't planning on giving us as many headaches as we thought.'

'Its fine,' said Alyssa. 'It's inspiring to watch you work.'

As they departed from theatre, Alyssa found herself running into Joseph once more.

'How was theatre?' he asked.

'Very, very intriguing,' she answered.

'How so?' he asked.

'Did you know that Mrs Beauchamp and a certain Mr Rose are in a relationship, serious enough to warrant him meeting her daughter?' asked Alyssa.

'I had an inkling,' replied Joseph. 'They say far too much in theatre.'

'That's what gave it away to me,' said Alyssa. 'But I'm glad it's not just me.'

'Well you've always been good at reading people,' said Joseph. 'You see right through me.'


End file.
